


John Sheppard

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love this shot so I was playing around with it and then it started to remind me of xanthe's John Sheppard from her BDSM Universe so I added a couple of touches. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125909) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
